Eyshabreen God Spells
0-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Spark: Ignites flammable objects. 1st-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Ant Haul: Triples carrying capacity of a creature. Dancing Lantern: Animates a lantern that follows you. Advanced Race Guide Karmac Blessing: Target treats one skill as a class skill. Recharge Innate Magic: Recharge your innate magical abilities. Theft Ward: gain a +10 to Perception on one object from being stollen. Ultimate Magic: Forbid Action: Target obeys your command to not do something. Ray of Sickening: Ray makes the subject sickened. Remove Sickness: Suppress disease, nausea, and the sickened condition. Summon Minor Monster: Summon 1d3 Tiny animals. Ultimate Combat: Abundant Ammunition: Replaces nonmagical ammunition every round. Air Bubble: Creates a small pocket of air around your head or an object. Compel Hostility: Compels opponents to attack you instead of your allies. 2nd-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Blessing of Courage and Life: +2 on saves vs. fear and death. Ghostbane Dirge: Incorporeal creature takes half damage from nonmagical weapons. Grace: Movement doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity. Instant Armor: Summon armor temporarily replacing your current attire. Weapon of Awe: Weapon gets +2 on damage rolls. (Vir) Advance Race Guide: Alchemical Tinkering: transfer one alchemical substance for another. (Wendon) Blessing of Luck and Resolve (Lankmara) Delay Disease Imbue with Elemental Might Life Channel Whispering Lore: Gain knowledge from the land as you walk through it. Ultimate Magic: Animate Dead, Lesser: Create one skeleton or zombie. Compassionate Ally: Target is compelled to help injured ally. Delay Pain: Ignore pain for 1 hour/level. Surmount Affliction: Temporarily suppress one condition. Ultimate Combat: Ant Haul, Communal: As ant haul, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Bestow Weapon Proficiency: Grant a creature proficiency in a single weapon for short period of time. Endure Elements, Communal: As endure elements, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Pilfering Hand: You may seize an object or manipulate it from afar. Protection from Chaos, Communal: As protection from chaos, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Evil, Communal: As protection from evil, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Good, Communal: As protection from good, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Law, Communal: As protection from law, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Returning Weapon: Grants a weapon the returning special weapon quality. 3rd-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Elemental Speech: You can speak with elementals and some creatures. Guiding Star: Know approximate distance from where you cast this spell. Nap StackM: Subjects only need 2 hours for a night's sleep, and can sleep even longer for more benefits. Wrathful Mantle: Subject gets +1/four levels on all saves. Advance Race Guide: Bestow Insight: target gains a +2 insight bonus to one skill. Paragon Surge: Increase the strength of your human and elven side. Ultimate Magic: Badger's Ferocity: Weapons are keen while you concentrate. Ultimate Combat: Delay Poison, Communal: As delay poison, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Resist Energy, Communal: As resist energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 4th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Blessing of Fervor: Gives allies a choice of benefits. Advance Race Guide: Healing Warmth: Temporary immunity to fire and may heal others with this resistance (Hemel) Ward of the Season: Harnesses the power of the season to protect the target. (Brothers) Ultimate Magic: Spit Venom: Spit blinding black adder venom. Symbol of Slowing: Triggered rune slows creatures. Terrible Remorse: Creature is compelled to harm itself. Ultimate Combat: Debilitating Portent: Inflicts an ill fate on a creature, halving its damage when it attacks or casts a spell. Protection from Energy, Communal: As protection from energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Summoner Conduit: The target takes damage whenever its summoned creature does. 5th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Ghostbane Dirge, Mass: As ghostbane dirge, but affects multiple creatures. Life Bubble: Protects creatures from environment. Snake Staff: Transforms staff or other wood into snakes to fight for you. Treasure StitchingM: Objects on cloth become embroidered. Advance Race Guide: Village Veil: Make a large area seem worthless and destroyed. Ultimate Magic: Curse, Major: As bestow curse, but harder to remove. Fickle Winds: Wind walls selectively block attacks. Forbid Action, Greater: As forbid action, but 1 creature/level. Serenity: Peaceful feelings harm those attempting violence. Ultimate Combat: Air Walk, Communal: As air walk, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Spell Immunity, Communal: As spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 6th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Race Guide: Blessing of Luck and Resolve, Mass. (Lankmara) Ultimate Magic: Joyful Rapture: Negate harmful emotions. Ultimate Combat: Dust Form: You become an incorporeal creature of dust for a short period of time. (Nevadir) 7th-Level Cleric Spells Ultimate Magic: Circle of Clarity: Emanation hampers illusions and stealth. Lunar Veil: Dispel light and revert lycanthropes. Waves of Ecstasy: Pleasure stuns and staggers creatures. Ultimate Combat: Jolting Portent: You inflict a vengeful fate on a creature, dealing electricity damage each time it attacks or casts a spell. (Jaia) 8th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Euphoric Tranquility: Makes a single creature peaceful and friendly. Stormbolts: 1d8 damage/level (max 20d8) to targets. Advance Race Guide: Nine lives: Grants numerous possible effects to protect you. 9th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Winds of Vengeance: Grants flight; attack with wind. Ultimate Magic: Symbol of Strife: Triggered rune makes creatures attack. Symbol of Vulnerability: Triggered rune gives penalties. Wooden Phalanx: Creates 1d4+2 temporary wood golems to fight for you. Ultimate Combat: Spell Immunity, Greater Communal: As greater spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched.